


Ignorance May Be Bliss

by Draycevixen



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e12: Paradise Lost, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered to write 12 advent ficlets for friends. </p><p>Msmoat asked for Ichabod pining. This probably wasn't what she had in mind. </p><p>Set right after Episode: s02e12: Paradise Lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance May Be Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PFL (msmoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoat/gifts).



Another crisis averted, another night of sleeping alone in his camp bed. 

Ichabod toasted himself with the last dregs of whisky left in his glass and slid under the blankets. He was exhausted and hoped to fall asleep quickly rather than spending yet another night staring at the ceiling. 

 

An hour later he was still wide awake. He supposed he should be grateful that Orion hadn't recognized him. 

He thumped his pillow into shape and turned over onto his side. 

He was dreadfully disappointed that Orion hadn't recognized him. Admittedly, most people had faded into the background when George Washington was in the room but it still seemed only good manners to remember someone who'd once enthusiastically sucked your cock. 

Ichabod hardened at the memory of George pushing slowly into him from behind as he, in turn, had diligently attended to the angel's needs. Orion had been aggressive, almost choking him on his flesh until George had pulled Ichabod backwards away from him, chastising the angel. 

"He's not a toy, Orion. If you cannot treat Icahbod with the respect he deserves we are finished." 

He'd believed Orion would argue but instead he'd stared at George over Ichabod's head before dropping his eyes and sighing heavily as he'd eased his way slowly back into his mouth. Orion had gentled, his fingers stroking through Ichabod's hair. Truth be told, he'd been enjoying Orion's rough handling but who was he to contradict George's wishes? 

He took himself in hand as he remembered George caressing his cock, his whispered endearments as he'd picked up speed driving Ichabod farther across the mattress. He'd had to pull off Orion to keep from biting him as he'd orgasmed. 

 

He cleaned himself up with tissues, one of the more useful of modern inventions and settled back down again under the blankets. 

Remarkably, sleep still eluded him. To have had the undivided attention of the great man and an angel at one and the same time had been an incomparable experience and yet it had been so simple, all about the moment's pleasures with no thought of what was yet to come to pass. 

It was ridiculous to be pining for wartime but that's exactly what he was doing. Life had been much simpler then, at the beginning of the war. Good and evil had been sharply delineated and he'd felt he fully understood his place in the world for the first time. His friendship with Abraham was enduring, his regard for Katrina never to be requited and therefore never to be acted upon and he was engaged completely in the fight against tyranny. 

A soldier's life was a simple one unlike that of a witness. He'd known who his enemies were or at least had been blissfully unaware at the time of any information to the contrary. Washington had believed Ichabod had a destiny and all he'd had to do was follow it. 

But now, now everything was complicated. Had Katrina ever truly loved him? Had he ever truly known her at all? How much responsibility did he bear for the fall of their son and even for that of Abraham? Should his duty lie with his wife or with Abbie? 

He was a learned man and had always prided himself on such but he now knew ignorance was bliss even though it was a state he'd never be able to claim again.


End file.
